Atrapados en el Laberinto de los recuerdos
by Miyu Motou
Summary: 4 chicos atrapados en Egipto, 5 si cuentas al Faraón que en realidad no esttá perdido, pero bueno, lean, y dejen reiew, o me los como.
1. Así empezó todo vv

Está historia va dedicada a mi queridísima amiga que me ayudó a hacer este fic : Sakuraby, quien estelariza a su personaje Aby.

-Está bien, empezaré… Momento

-¿¿Nani? Aby

-¿¿A quien esperabas, eh?

-Este… no lo sé ¿¿pero por que estás aquí?

-¿¿No lo sabes? Estoy en tu fic, pero bueno, solo quiero recordarte que debes hablar sobre mí y Miyu o los confundirás más de lo que ya están.

-OO Tienes razón, que tal si ustedes se presentan, en lo que yo trato de encontrarle el significado a estos símbolos japoneses.

-OK.

-Bien… mi personaje es Miyu Moto y se supone y oigan bien se "SUPONE" que es la hermana menor de Yami, y lo demás lo explicarán luego ¬¬.

-OK, Yo soy Aby, soy estudiante de intercambio de México, y me he metido en tantos líos por quedarme con Seto Kaiba, y no le pertenezco a Paty, soy invención de otra autora quien le dio permiso a Paty de usarme, para más información marque 555… hasta que se les hinche el dedo nnU.

**Summary:**

4 chicos quedan atrapados en el rompecabezas del milenio y eso sin incluir a Yami, al parecer regresaron al antiguo Egipto. Una chica se queja por no tener su ropa normal (y no, no es Tea ¬¬), Kaiba cree que está siendo embrujado, Yugi y su… hermana? Ni yo entiendo este fic ¬¬U escrito con Sakuraby

**"Atrapados en el laberinto de los recuerdos"**

Era un día como cualquier otro…

Yugi estaba peleando contra Kaiba mientras Aby, Miyu, y todos los demás que son Joey , Tristán ¬¬ y Tea ¬¬ estaban observando.

De repente una luz cegadora sale del Rompecabezas del Milenio y Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Aby y Miyu desaparecieron, dejando a los demás con cara de O.O

Después de todo el maldito relajo se dieron cuenta de que los "desaparecidos" entraron en el Rompecabezas.

En el Rompecabezas se encontraban los desaparecidos anteriormente, era un lugar extraño, por ser la mente del faraón, había puertas por doquier y escaleras que podrían llevarlos a vagar por miles de años.

-mi cabeza –murmura Kaiba, quién se encontraba confundido en un gran laberinto dimensional- ¿qué rayos pasó?

-esto se parece a mi mente… ¡¡¡BRUJERÍA! –decía para si mismo Yami, mientras miraba con extrañeza a todos sus compañeros tirados en el piso.

-Yami, cálmate y escóndete que Aby y Kaiba no saben nada –le indicaba Yugi.

- ¡¡¡Con razón! Y yo creí que tomabas esteroides, te veías más alto porque usabas polimerización con este tipo Oo –señalaba Aby a los chicos de cabello puntiagudo, pues ya había despertado y pudo observar al "nuevo y mejorado Yugi"- ¿o acaso es una posesión de almas? –pregunta con mucho interés.

-¡¡¡Moto! –Gruñía Kaiba -Ahora dime, ¿que pasa aquí y quien rayos es éste? –Seto apuntaba a Yami con cara de incógnita.

-¡¡¡Deja a mi hermano! -Miyu contesta tratando de golpear a Kaiba quien la detiene poniendo su mano en la frente de la menor.

-malvado Kaiba ToT –solloza Miyu- no me dejas pegarte, ¿tú sabes por que estamos en el rompecabezas hermano?- le pregunta a Yugi con la cabeza recargada en la mano de Kaiba.

Pero antes de que Yugi pudiera contestar, se abrió una de las tantas puertas que se encuentran dentro del artículo milenario, dejando ver una luz casi tan cegadora como la primera.

-Sabía que debía quedarme con mi mamita –dice Aby, a la vez que se esconde detrás del CEO sujetando con fuerza su sobretodo.

–No manches… ¡¡¡EGIPTO!- Yami había asomado ligeramente la cabeza para ver dentro de la puerta que se había abierto minutos antes OO

-A ver hermano, déjame ver -dice Miyu a la vez que hace a un lado a Yami para observar el desierto, algunos edificios de estilo egipcio y un gran palacio.

-Yo quiero ir a ver ¿¿¿tú no Kaiba? -Aby pregunta.

-No –responde fríamente el poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp.- yo mejor me quedo A-Q-U-Í.

-¿¿Aquí? Por favor Honguito tienes que venir.

¡¡¡Que no me llames así! -Aby se acerca a Kaiba, hasta tal punto en que ellos están muy, muy, muy cerca.

A Yami se le ocurre empujar a Aby, causando… bueno ustedes saben ¿no?

- ¡¡¡CLON DE MOTO, VEN AQUÍ! O/O -Gritan los dos y corren tras él, entonces Yami salta de la puerta llevándose a Miyu y a Yugi, y como Aby y Kaiba lo perseguían; digamos que el plan de Yami , funcionó.

-¡¡¡¡¡BUAH! -Aby empezó a lloriquear, se había dado cuenta de que llevaban ropa antigua.

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa? -Kaiba cuestiona muy desinteresadamente.

- Vamos Kaiba ya déjala -Miyu interviene.

-Vamos Aby, ¿¿que te pasa? ¡¡¡Responde! –Kaiba pregunta de nuevo.

Entonces Aby levanta su mano y la pone frente la cara del CEO, nadie se esperaba que…

Aby le lanza un gran puñetazo a la cara del CEO, los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, nadie tenía idea de que esa chica tuviera tanta fuerza, pues hizo caer al CEO de un solo golpe OO.

-¿¿Por que fue eso? -Kaiba pregunta muy confundido, enojado y adolorido.

-¡¡No me molestes Hongo! Es que no quiero esta ropa, quiero mis pantalones de mezclilla y como no quisiste venir ya sabes lo que pasó –(le avienta una mirada llena de furia a Yami).

Yugi se acerca a Yami y le dice que no fue gracioso mientras Miyu intentaba controlar a Aby antes de que lanzara otro golpe, esta vez a Yami

-Yami…-luchaba la niña para calmar a la futura "asesina" de Seto -recuerdo que le habías dicho a Yugi que nunca debía molestar a Aby y tú fuiste el primero en hacerlo.

-¡Oh! creo que debería desaparecer –pensaba el antiguo faraón- pero creo que me quedo aquí –se retracta al oír a un hombre llamándolo.

-¡Faraón! -Dice el sacerdote Mahaado sin aviso.

-¡¡¡Maestro! ¡¡¡Maestro Mahaado! -Dice Miyu de repente con ojos resplandecientes y llenos de alegría.

-¿Pero que le pasa a ésta? -Piensa Aby- ¿pero que me había dicho? ¡Ah, si! que un tal Mahaado era su maestro, no me dijo de qué pero se me hace que lo quiere mucho

-Sacerdote Seto, ¿ha encontrado personas con monstruos poderosos? o tal vez deberíamos buscar en la ciudad más cercana –se dirigía Mahaado a Kaiba quien tenía cara de no comprender nada.

-¿Qué? pero de qué me está hablando –Kaiba seguía sin entender, o mejor dicho, seguía sin querer creer- y me llamó Sacerdote, ¿pero que clase de locura es esta? –Pensaba- debe ser obra de el pelos parados ¬¬ pero para empezar… son dos oO

-por favor, les ruego que me sigan –decía con tesón Mahaado mientras se dirigía a un palacio, al parecer el mejor de todos los del lugar.

Eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos, luego (pero conste que hablo literalmente porque no puedo verlos, ni ustedes a mí ¬¬) pero bueno el caso es que Manden REVIEWS, es que quiero saber que tan malo es mi trabajo (pero que poca autoestima tengo ¬¬).

Jamada Atode, Miyu Motou

WatashiwaRyu noDaiHoshi

¡¡Cámara! Esta es la parte en que yo pongo los comentarios que, generalmente, no sirven de nada, sólo para abarcar espacio ¬¬

En mi opinión… si ya sé que nadie quiere saberla ¬¬ pero de todas formas la pondré, me gusta mucho el fic xDDD pero lo único malo es que como no estás acostumbrada a hacer fics que no sean en diálogo (y no es que yo la tenga ¬¬) me confundes mucho y después ya no sé ni quién dijo qué cosa…

Esa manía tuya de arreglar fics se me pegó, aunque la verdad no creo haberlo mejorado, empeorado quizás nnU pienso que la idea original del fic es la que permanece y pues, a decir verdad… no aumentó mucho de tamaño.

Y yo no sé porque me pongo a criticar fics, ni que los míos fueran tan buenos ¬¬U pero me gustó mucho mi personaje


	2. En el palacio ¬¬

Holapi! De nuevo ¬¬ este, ya se que tal vez me estoy impacientando y por eso, tengo pocos reviews, pero a mi no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente, solo lo haré después del 2° capítulo (tal vez ) ahora…

"acto interrumpido por la llegada de Yami"

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi querida amiga.

Oye, y como te enteras, si estás en tu palacio vv. Añade Aby.

Que importa, ¡¡Tu también estás allí!.¬¬

Calma Aby y Yami. A propósito Yami, me harías el gusto de dar el disclaimer porfa .

OK, solo por que te quiero. V/V. Bien, a Miyu Motou, no le pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! y tampoco le pertenece el personaje de Aby.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"**Atrapados en el laberinto de los recuerdos"**

La última vez que los dejé, El grupo llegaba al palacio…

El palacio era un lugar grande y hermoso (miren yo creo que es obvio, es que carezco de imaginación así que hago un gran esfuerzo al escribir esto ¬¬).

Órale, que bonito -

Miyu, por favor, mantente callada. El molesto de Kaiba le corta el momento ¬¬.

Y, si no quiero-

Pero que, ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

no se, tu dímelo nn -

olvídalo uú- Kaiba se dirije a no se donde y no me importa

Donde Kaiba…

Maldición si no encuentro salida a esta locura terminaré creyéndomela ¬¬- Murmura al mismo tiempo que salía del palacio solo para encontrar 7 grandes edificios, de repente algo brilla en dirección en su cinturón de oro (no mal piensen) y se da cuenta de que trae el cetro del milenio, y este lo conduce a uno de los 7 edificios.

¿¡¡¿Pero que? Este lugar, son… lapidas… de monstruos-

El lugar dentro de aquel edificio tenía lápidas de monstruos, de piso a techo y estaba alumbrado por el fuego de los candelabros (acogedor, ¿no?)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

No se si sepan que esos edificios eran los "Ou Shrines" o algo así, que se supone que era donde los sacerdotes y el faraón guardaban a sus monstruos, y ya se que suena como a una baraja, y hablando de eso ellos tenían un "Dia Diank" que era como un disco de duelo, y creo que los estoy aburriendo así que mejor paro el pico, "literalmente" y continuo con el fic.

Uy Ya era hora-

¡¡¡Silencio Min! ¡¡¡Momento! Repito palabras ¨¨ si dije eso ¡¡MIN! ¡¡Todos al Bunker! Ah lo olvidé, ella es Min Motou, Mi querida y malvada hermanita, Niña que haces tu aquí Me escondo detrás de unos sacos de arena ¡¡¡Me Das Miedo!

Cobarde, ya que no me pusiste en tu fic con mi querido Moki, y pusiste a tu amiga ABY, vine aquí para arruinarte la vida. Pone su cara diabolica JA JA JA

¬¬ Segura que no prefieres a Yami Bakura en ves de Mokuba-

No O/O ¡¡¡¡Ahora continua con tu fic!

¡¡¡Si señora, digo señor, digo mi jefa, digo mi ama!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

En el palacio…

Yami, ya que tu eres el supuesto "Faraón", ¿podrías hacer que tuviera de nuevo mis pantalones?- (Yo creo que Aby no se rinde )

Pero, en que estás pensando, solo por que sea mi reino, no puedo hacer pantalones, créeme que si pudiera, ya me hubiera desecho de este atuendo. ¬/¬

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Para quien no lo sepa, en el tiempo de Yami, todos se vestían con… ¡¡falda! O.O)-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

O/O ¡¡Ah! Creo que tienes razón Ojalá tuviera cámara, esta imagen valdría millones en la Internet, me imagino como se a de ver Kaiba, creo que esa valdría más, lastima que no me fijé en el cuando lo golpeé Mira, mejor me voy con Miyu y Yugi

Con Miyu y Yugi…

¡¡Quien es este niño, que se atreve a tomar la apariencia del Faraón!- Le grita uno de los guardias al ver a Yugi.

Ehm… este… yo…

¡¡Es un primo!- Miyu y Aby dijeron eso al ver a Yugi en problemas y fue lo único que se les ocurrió.

Suerte que me salvan el pellejo, este… si, soy primo lejano, vine de visita '

Está bien- El guardia, se despide con cara de pocos amigos (es que quería ganarse su salario)

Ya, se fue ¡¡Gracias, Aby, Miyu!

No hay por donde digo, ¡¡no hay por que//, Creo que debo dejar de confundirme con las palabras vv. Oye Yugi, Aby ¿me acompañarían a mi practica?

Este… si, pero ¿pero de que es tu practica niña?- Aby pregunta

¿¿De que es?. Pregunta muy extrañado Yugi

Luego les digo, o ya lo verán, debo ir a mí práctica, así que si vienes, tal vez aprendas algo.  
-Bueno- se oye decir a un coro desanimado

OK los llevaré, síganme…

Los 3 chicos se dirigen al centro de prácticas…

Se oye que viene alguien corriendo…

Miyu, gusto… en… verte…-Saluda una chica muy enérgica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que llamó la atención de Yugi.

Calma Mana, respira hondo…

OK Ya estoy mejor. Hola, Mi nombre es Mana, gusto en conocerte (dirigiéndose a Aby) y… (Mirada hacia Yugi) ¡¡¡Ouji! (Príncipe) Estás más bajito. O.O

(Mana había vivido toda su vida con el Faraón y su maestro como hermanitos así que Mana sigue llamando Príncipe a el Faraón)

No Mana el se llama Yugi, y es un primo que nos está visitando. Respondió Miyu ante el hecho de que Mana llamaba bajito a su hermano

¡¡Uf! Que bueno, ya había pensado que nuestro Ouji, se había hecho más pequeño .  
- Es muy linda , pero… me llamó pequeño ToT- pensaba Yugi acerca de su nueva amiga.

¡¡Mana, es Faraón!-Corrigió Mahaado que era el mayor del grupo que tenía la cabeza cubierta y solo se puede decir que tiene unos bonitos ojos azules (¡olviden lo que dije!)

Lo siento, Lo siento. /

Yugi se dirige a Miyu y le susurra…

Miyu, ¿Quiénes son?

Oh, me había olvidado de ti, lo siento, el es uno de los Sacerdotes, su nombre es Mahaado y ella es su aprendiz Mana, ¿Entiendes?

Este… si… ¡si!

La clase comenzó y muy torpemente digo yo…

Lo que terminó con Mana y Miyu atoradas en un círculo de los hechizos, a lo que viene con Yugi y Aby muriéndose a carcajadas y Mahaado regañando a las chicas.

Lo sentimos Maestro Mahaado- Se oye como mil veces decir a las dos chicas que se disculpaban por no haber tenido en cuenta como salir de su propio hechizo.

Apropósito Maestro Mahaado…-Se oye decir a Miyu.- ¿¿No hay posibilidad de que nuestros amigos puedan intentarlo? ¡Ya que están muy divertidos riendo, creo que sería mejor que vean como se siente!

Habrá que ver… (Mahaado dirige su mirada a Yugi y Aby quienes habían dejado de reír ante la propuesta de la chica que oviamente buscába su venganza de sus burlas) Vengan hacia acá-Mahaado indicó.

O.O O.O ¡¡Está bien! Yugi, ¡estamos muertos!  
-Querrás decir que tú yo no participaré nnU  
-Cobarde ¬¬

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¿¿Bien que les pareció?

Miyu… no pueden contestarte en este momento vv

Eh… si Aby A eso iba… este, dejen reviews y si no pues me pongo triste, pero fuera de eso, ¿¿a ti te gustó?

Esté yo creo ¬¬ Ponga su comentario aquí 

Que graciosa ¬¬

¿¿Y a ti Desi digo Min?

Si, como sea hermana, solo fue bueno porque aparecí yo

¡¡¡¡Cállate niña!- Responden las dos chicas que persiguen a Min con un cuchillo en mano.

Pero bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, (que puede ser el ultimo si no se me ocurre nada)

Si se fijan bien, corregí el capitulo, porque no se que pasó que me quedó bien…………………., pero bueno, ojala y les haya gustado

Jamada Atode, Miyu

Watashiwa ' Ryu 'no ' Dai ' Hoshi


	3. Los hechizos de Aby!

-No, no hagas eso Aby -Mana se asustó al ver que Aby apuntaba a todos lados tratando de que, al menos, un hechizo le saliera bien.

-Mejor destruye a Seto! –se puede decir que Miyu no era la mejor amiga de Kaiba ¬¬

-No destruyas el centro de prácticas –Mana esquivaba trozos de torres que caían por doquier, mientras que a Yugi casi lo noquea una torre de gran tamaño.

-Yo… este… casi no la cuento o.o! -Decía atemorizado el pobre duelista al esconderse de Aby.

-Nah! No es para tanto, solo practico –dicho esto, la chica lanza otro hechizo hacia una de las paredes convirtiéndola en un pato, luego de 3 segundos se hizo polvo.

-Está bien, pero no lo tienes que destruir todo- Le indicaba Mahaado a la vez que le entregaba un libro de gran tamaño que contenía miles de hechizos que la chica podría practicar, lejos de Egipto ¬¬U- Lee esto y practica con Mana y Miyu, lo harás bien pero por si acaso…–dirige la mirada a Mana y Miyu- aléjenla de cualquier lugar cerrado y protejan a los niños. uu

-Ese tipo me bajó el ánimo ToT-lloriqueaba Aby mientras Mahaado se alejaba.

-Míralo por el lado amable! --Mana trataba de alentar a la chica de los ojos azules.

-Que lado amable ni que ocho cuartos; además, este libro se parece a la Biblia de mi abuelita.

-fue tu primera práctica, mejorarás -Decía enérgicamente.

-Ah... espera! Este… yo no lo sé, pero el maestro Mahaado es bueno , y no te castigó por casi destruir el centro de prácticas ¬¬. -Decía Miyu al mismo tiempo que convertía un trozo de piedra en una escoba para limpiar el desorden.

-vas a tratar de volar en esa cosa? xD –Aby se burlaba de que la escoba de Miyu era algo rara, estaba chueca para ser exactos.

-debería convertirte en escoba a ti! Al fin de cuentas ya tienes el pelo como el de una xD

-oye! Sabes que soy sensible con respecto a mi cabello ToT, mejor cállate niñita!

-Esta bien, si no me callo tu novio me va a demandar u.u

-ya te he dicho que el hongo de Kaiba y yo no somos novios! o/o –Aby se apresuró demasiado al hablar.

-oye Miyu –Mana le murmuraba a la chica- quién mencionó al sacerdote? Oo?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El CEO se quedó a ver las lápidas de los monstruos de duelo por un buen rato, ahora trataba de ordenar sus ideas y de no pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

-vamos a ver, unas lápidas en forma de monstruos de duelo. Y cómo se supone que las use? Es decir, si en verdad las puedo usar ¬¬ y por qué estoy hablando sólo?

-las podrías usar con un disco de duelo antiguo- Añadió alguien que en opinión del CEO fue muy molesto, sobre todo porque lo escuchó hablando solo.

-No te hagas el gracioso Clon de Moto! ¬¬

-Que no me llames así! Yo también tengo nombre, pero lo malo es que no lo conozco, así que llámame Faraón o Yami nnU

-Si… como digas, pero ya enserio, que es eso de lo del antiguo disco de duelo? ¬¬ porque yo inventé el disco de duelo y es totalmente funcional ¬¬

-de casualidad no es la cosa que tienes pegada al brazo izquierdo? ¬¬ -Yami apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-O.O pues podría ser- El CEO no se había tomado la molestia de ver la reliquia que llevaba en su brazo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras, las 3 chicas y el colado de Yugi se dirigían a donde les indicaron que se encontraba el Faraón, Mana lo estaba buscando para mostrarle lo que había aprendido y Aby quería presumirle a Seto lo que ella sabía hacer y él no.

-Cuanto más tenemos que caminar? –Repelaba Yugi en la espalda de Aby, se había cansado de caminar y se le ocurrió subirse a la espalda de la primera que se distrajera.

-No se quejen, ya casi llegamos nnU- Miyu se divertía mirando aquella escena mientras saltaba muy alegremente.

Tuvieron que caminar bajo el ardiente sol durante unos 5 minutos más, en los cuales Yugi se quedó dormido y empezó a babear el pelo de Aby. Miyu y Mana se reían pero la ojiazul no comprendía el por qué. Los chicos habían llegado al lugar donde estaban las lápidas, en el mismo donde estaban Seto y Yami.

-Honguito, mira lo que aprendí!- Aby deja caer a Yugi en la arena, apunta su bastón a Seto y lee su libro, de repente no se vio nada... hasta que se oye reír a Aby, Yami y Miyu quienes estaban viendo si encontraban señales de vida en el pobre Yugi. Todo fue muy confuso hasta que vieron que Seto quedó convertido en un pequeño gatito azul que no medía más de 30 cm.

-Que lindo! Me lo puedo quedar? -Decía Aby a la vez que abrazaba al pobre gatito. –Es que es muy lindo y abrazable y tal vez se me ocurra convertirlo en oso de peluche y ponerlo en una vitrina en mi habitación!

-Yo creo que debes de convertirlo de nuevo- Yugi había despertado Y estaba confundido, mas no podía evitar reírse del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

-OK, pero me arruinas la diversión ¬¬- la chica mueve de nuevo su bastón y minutos después se ve a un enfurecido CEO perseguir a Aby por haberlo convertido en tal criatura de 4 patas.

-Regresa aquí y deja que te destruya! Òó –Kaiba tenía que darse prisa si quería alcanzar a la chica.

-Mami! Y dale que no puedo correr bien con este vestido, quiero mis pantalones!

-Ya te acostumbrarás! -Le gritó el Faraón a la chica que estaba huyendo del Sacerdote.

-Circulo de los hechizos! –Miyu detuvo la carrera de los muchachos con un simple movimiento de su bastón y para suerte de todos, este hechizo si le había salido bien.

-Pero qué O.O!- Seto quedó inmovilizado sujetando a Aby que estaba de cabeza y algo roja por la sangre que estaba en Su cabeza.

-Sácanos de aquí Xx- gritó Aby tratando de acomodarse de tal manera que no viera el mundo al revés

-O al menos aléjame de ella ¬¬- Decía el CEO con un tono de derrota en su voz.

-No, ustedes 2 se me quedan ahí hasta que dejen de perseguirse o hasta que yo lo decida, y eso me tomará… como 2 semanas. - Decía Miyu al burlarse de la situación de las 2 personas que había atrapado juntas.

-Si no me sacas de aquí haré de tu vida un tormento eterno lleno de dolor y agonía!- Amenazó el poderoso CEO.

-Vamos honguito, ni que yo te cayera tan mal ¬¬.- Decía Aby para tratar de calmar a Seto.

-Es que si me caes mal ¬¬-

-Cállate!¬¬-

-Cállate tú! ¬¬-

-Cállense los 2 o no saldrán y dejaré que se acostumbren el uno al otro ahí atrapados juntos me oyeron! uú- Dijo Miyu enfadada y ya sin disfrutar del pequeño juego que había planeado.

-Está bien yo me callo-Aby se resignó a convivir con Kaiba.

-Yo no quiero pero ya qué ¬¬U –Y al parecer Seto hizo lo mismo.

-oye honguito –Aby hablaba muy bajo para que Miyu no la escuchara- tal vez yo podría deshacer el hechizo.

-si, ya vi lo buena que eres con eso ¬¬ pero recuérdame por qué estamos aquí atrapados?

-bueno, bueno, ya entendí el concepto.

-silencio! O no los dejo salir –Miyu volvía a apuntar su bastón hacia los chicos.

-como usted diga señora –contestaron los dos.

-Ok, ya pueden salir! -Anunció Miyu a Seto y Aby al mismo tiempo que corría a esconderse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Este… yo creo que ya terminé por hoy, y este… este… escribiré el próximo capítulo cuando tenga tiempo o hasta que se me ocurra algo, que veo imposible ¬¬, pero en fin, si les gustó daré saltos de alegría , y si no pues ya qué no hay remedio.

-Eso no es cierto!-

-Te dije que te callaras pequeño adefecio!

-Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews


End file.
